Mortician
by Liz The Ripper
Summary: John from H20, Laurie's son, is back and is once again being stalked by Michael Myers about four years after the incident at Hillcrest Academy. And to make things worse, there's another killer in Haddonfeild... RR
1. Disclaimer

'Mortician' Authors note  
  
I just want to let everyone know real quick that Michael Myers (though I wish he did) and John Strode do not belong to me. Same thing with the idea of the curse of Thorn or Haddonfeild. Eliza Reeds, Heather, Clay, Natasha and Deryck are however my characters. The Ripper has spoken! 


	2. Chapter one

1. Memories and Killer Morticians  
  
It was somewhere near one in the morning at the Mental Institution. Located in Indiana, it was home to many people. The dangerous emotionally unstable people, and even had a few killers in it. Not well known, but hidden in this little institution there were about two or three murderers. Their victims were obviously helpless or it wasn't a large amount of people killed, or they would be in a much larger place.  
  
Only one didn't fall into this category.  
  
- -  
  
"Rob, where are the keys? It's my turn now."  
  
A guard looked up from the magazine he was reading to see his partner, Eric. Rob fished through a cabinet at his desk and pulled up the keys. "Remember the fourteenth cell has the creepy psycho that always tries to grab you."  
  
Eric shuddered. "Of course."  
  
He left the room and then came to a hallway. Cells were aligned full with people, and Eric began to walk down the halls checking inside each one. Coming to the fourteenth one, he kept his distance as some old man inside cackled insanely, knowing he was being feared. One of those murderers, Eric thought, eyeing the old man and approached the last of the cells.  
  
Cell sixteen. Now he walked forward and peered inside, expecting for a fist to hit the small glass window. Nothing happened. Eric leaned forward. Where was the patient? Scanning the cell once again, he realized there was no one there and suddenly panic struck him. The patient must have escaped!  
  
Eric grabbed the keys, unlocked the door and came in, looking around the darkness of the cell. Pulling out his radio, he said into the device, "Patient at cell sixteen is not in cell, must have escaped. Get backup and search the-"  
  
Suddenly there was a burning pain in his back. Dropping the radio, a voice crackled over the other end but at the time it was useless. Eric slowly looked behind him and met the eyes of the patient. Dark and unemotional, they stared back. The guard dropped to the ground with a piece of bed railing stuck into his back, dead.  
  
The patient stared at the body for a moment, blinked, and left the room, walking down the halls. The others in their own cells watched in the backs of the small confinements praying that the patient wouldn't decide to hurt them for any apparent reason.  
  
The patient continued to walk down the halls, quietly and soon entered through the back office. The others watched as the patient opened the door, entered and slowly closed it. Only small amounts of shuffling reached their ears for a moment. Then the silence was broken by a painful scream.  
  
-  
  
"Who's at sixteen?" A guard asked, running down the halls of the institute searching for the hallway with cells one to sixteen.  
  
The other guard next to him replied hurriedly, "That one murderer that's staying here until being relocated."  
  
They finally reached the back entrance to their desired location and ran in. What met their eyes tempted them to throw up at first sight before they regained themselves. Blood was covering the floor in patches. One of the patient's head was stuck in one the bars of the cells wall. The patient was at cell fourteen. Someone's intestines were strung across the room and the other end was tied to a dead person's neck. Other vital organs were thrown about the small hallway.  
  
"Holy shit. . ." One murmured as the other called for backup.  
  
By now sirens were wailing to warn others of the escaped. The grounds were covered in people searching for the patient but there was no luck. Outside, a truck was leaving before getting caught up in the trouble. Silently, a dark figure opened the back and climbed in without a noise.  
  
The truck pulled out and left to the sounds of guards, sirens and dogs barking, unaware of the fact that there was more weight on it than planned. Destination: Haddonfeild, Illinois.  
  
---  
  
John Strode walked to the couch, carrying a cup of coffee. He was apparently very tired from staying up all night. Memories of a certain killer always brought back painful memories, which would result in bad nightmares. Michael Myers had killed his mother Laurie Strode, his friends, haunted his mother and now is on his mind. He groggily blinked and looked at the clock. It was eleven-thirty. Normally, this would sound pretty early for some people, but when you didn't sleep for even five minutes the night before it was very late.  
  
John grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Images flashed by as he changed channels. Nothing to watch. Then he heard the word 'killer' on a station and changed it to that. It was obviously the news, where a broadcast woman told viewers of an event a few nights ago.  
  
"At the Indiana Mental Institute for the criminally insane and unstable, last night there was a major tragedy that has investigators searching like bloodhounds. The institute's most dangerous resident had escaped, leaving behind a slaughtering trail. There were twelve deaths of the innocent, and the criminal was identified as 'Eliza Reeds,' a young killer that has a body count of thirty nine, excluding the nights victims."  
  
John sighed. For a moment he thought they would be talking of Michael Myers by chance. Taking a sip of the coffee and resuming watching the news, the broadcaster continued, "Not being caught, investigators estimate that she had left by sneaking on a truck carrying items that the institute found valuable. The only transportation that night delivering was a company that has medicine provided for the institution. With only one truck, its next destination and stop was heading for the already town famous for its own killer, Haddonfeild, Illinois."  
  
John almost choked on his coffee.  
  
A second reporter said, "A dangerous situation, but we can't help but think if there will be a round between famous Michael Myers and this Eliza Reeds."  
  
They laughed like it was a joke. It wasn't. John angrily stared at the screen. They can't just talk like that about Michael. He would have this girl's head in less than a second.  
  
"Maybe, but that does bring up the subject on Michael. Still out on the loose or dead, we have yet to figure out the meaning to his shocking yet gruesome story. On to other stories, a wild fire is spreading through-"  
  
John turned off the TV. For a while he stared at the blank screen. It wasn't funny. He knew this girl would be killed. Haddonfeild is the territory of Michael. Michael doesn't care what gender his victims are. He doesn't care how he kills. And he definitely doesn't hesitate.  
  
A ringing noise broke the silence, and he snapped out of his trance. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, John."  
  
John smiled. It was his girlfriend, Heather. "What's up?"  
  
"The news. Did you just hear that?"  
  
"Yes, sadly." John rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Man, I locked my door as soon as I heard that there are now two killers here."  
  
"I doubt it. She'll probably leave as soon as she realizes where she is."  
  
"Hopefully." Heather said softly into the phone.  
  
- - -  
  
A truck pulled into the back parking lot of a local building messily. No one bothered to greet the truck and ask what they hell they were doing at a bank. The door opened without the driver even turning off the motor. A girl stepped out, who appeared to be in the ages between fifteen to the age of twenty. Young, pale and dark was a way to describe her. She had dark brown hair that was cut short so it looked like she had naturally spiked hair.  
  
Dirty looking was another way to describe her. She had dark rings underneath her eyes that made her look unhealthy, and she had on a blue and partially ripped vest over a white shirt. Her pants were jeans that seemed very large on her and a belt that made everything fit. Stolen clothes. A typical 'trucker' outfit. Her gray eyes scanned the area.  
  
Bright and happy. The town streets were decorated with pumpkins and happy Halloween signs. She watched as a lady and her child walked over to the store she had arrived at. The kid stuck a hand into her purse and tried to pull out a candy bar. "Georgie, no! You try to steal that, and remember that the Boogieman Michael Myers will come a and get you!"  
  
It was said as a joke and warning, but the girl slowly thought. Michael Myers. Haddonfeild. She walked forward repeating the name in her head. Michael Myers.  
  
- - -  
  
"I can't believe how jinxed our town is. I want to move out of this killer breeding ground." Heather moaned as she and John walked through a bookstore.  
  
Heather was your typical romance book obsessed girl. She was a blonde and a complainer but also nice. She searched through the aisles of sappy books and John looked around, ashamed, for being in this section. "I'm not leaving. My mom grew up here."  
  
"You know, it was over three years ago. You'll get over it and feel bad that you didn't move away by then if the whole population hasn't been killed by Michael," Heather laughed as she read the summary of a book.  
  
John was offended, but didn't show it. "I guess," he shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I should come here tomorrow instead." She debated. "Halloween sale."  
  
Oh, yes. Halloween is tomorrow. John sighed. The day his mother was attacked multiple times by Michael Myers. The day he comes and tries to kill his family members, and in the process killing just about everyone that has ever made contact with the victims. Heather got up and waved her hand annoyingly in front of his face. "Snap out of it!"  
  
"My bad." He said as they left.  
  
Exiting through the door, John looked to his left and froze. There was a car outside. But the driver wore a familiar white mask. "Oh, shit. . ." John mumbled and immediately began to sweat.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked, and John looked at her, and back to where the car was. Gone.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He murmured, searching the parking lot for the same car. He was imagining things. Michael was dead from the time he killed all those teens going into his house for the game show. That 'Dangertainment' thing where he got burned to death at the end. That was a three years ago. They walked to their own car. Another one pulled up behind, and the driver only stared and shallowly breathed in his mask.  
  
- - -  
  
Michael Myers. Eliza Reeds walked into the embalming room of the morgue. The single thought was running through her head. Michael Myers, Michael Myers, Michael Myers. She approached a table where multiple people lay in body bags. She unzipped the first one. Some old, fat lady. Not Michael. She unzipped another. An old man. Not Michael.  
  
No. Michael is alive. She walked over to a table to see tools. Little tiny and useless things to help with the embalmment. She looked through the cabinets and pulled something out. It was a big Coroner's knife. She held it for a moment and looked at her reflection on the blade. Michael Myers blood will be on this. Eliza turned and walked out.  
  
- - -  
  
Standing in front of a run down and ancient-looking house, Eliza stood staring unemotionally with the large blade still in her hand. This is where Michael lived. She walked up the creaky stairs. It was amazing that they didn't collapse under her one hundred and forty pound weight. She tried to open the doors. They didn't. Eliza blinked, raised the knife and plunged it forward. She broke through the rotten wood and fished around for the handle. Finding it, she twisted and nothing happened. The door was boarded up from the inside.  
  
She stood still, slowly processing what to do. Her decision was made, so she once again used the knife and fist to break through the doors only this time using both arms, she quickly ripped the boards off. Clearly she was stronger than most people, but still looked fragile. Now Eliza pushed the door and it fell forward. The girl walked inside to see a musty dark place. Dust drifted on no current through the home and she started exploring. Michael. Come out.  
  
Eliza walked into the living room area, unaware of the footsteps behind her.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter two

2. Halloween Morning  
  
John stood out on the apartment balcony, watching his stopwatch. He had ten seconds to start being paranoid and jumpy. Five, four, three, two, one. John sighed. It was officially Halloween. Michael might come after him.  
  
"John, get on in here! I have a surprise for you!" Heather shouted from inside. John turned back inside and entered the living room.  
  
She had a very big and suspicious-looking grin on her face. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" John asked, sitting down besides her on the couch.  
  
"You are so afraid of Mikey Myers every Halloween, I called all of our friends and we're going to party all night! That'll get you over your fears, huh?" She happily announced.  
  
John felt his heart skip a beat. How could she not remember after all the times he had told her Michael kills anyone in the way to get to a family member? He weakly smiled, anyway. He couldn't just say 'no,' because she went through the work. "Awesome! Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Heather giggled and flipped on the TV.  
  
- - -  
  
Eliza entered the kitchen quickly scanning the dark area. Suddenly, her back was on fire. Whirling around with the Coroners knife, she met a figure and had to look up to see the persons face. A white mask that showed no emotion greeted her. Michael Myers. She silently stared up and then in a swift motion jabbed the knife forward.  
  
It never touched his skin because Michael simply sidestepped it and got her in the side this time. She took the pain without a word and then held the knife to her side, taking a step back. Michael tilted his head, wondering why she wasn't screaming. In one large step, she used her free hand and caught him by the throat. For once his eyes widened in surprise, but Michael was still stronger.  
  
Giving Eliza one small push, she went a few paces back. Then he grabbed her by the neck and shoved hard. Eliza went flying across the room and landed on her back. Michael walked forward and raised his knife. Still on the ground, Eliza waited until he was close and then quickly took her knife and jammed it in his leg. Michael stumbled and leaned up against the wall and pulled it out.  
  
Eliza grabbed the knife and then walked around Michael as he regained posture. She was already out the door and walking down the street by the time he reached the door. Michael watched, and then lost interest, heading back inside through the broken doorway.  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What?" John asked Heather. They were walking around on the streets, going to a friends house who lived with his mother.  
  
"I think I saw that freaky girl on the news." Heather stammered.  
  
"Look, she isn't here. It could have been any girl dressed up for Halloween." John explained. She was getting even more scared than him.  
  
"Well, that blood and knife looked pretty realistic." Heather tried to convince him.  
  
"That's the purpose of Halloween. Scaring people. Some people use advantages like a criminal in the area." He said, and then looked at the sidewalk. True. A girl was walking down it with blood on her side and back, holding a large knife at her side. She was walking like she had no idea where she was going.  
  
John laughed. "See. She got lost now. That must be embarrassing."  
  
The girl stopped and looked straight at them. She started walking their way, raising the knife. John's smile faded. Maybe this wasn't a joke. "Come on, that is pretty creepy," John said, and they walked over to the house a few yards away. Once on the porch, the girl turned and resumed walking down the road.  
  
They went inside, and immediately a group of people leaped over. Out of the four friends waiting there, one of them wore a mask similar to Michaels. Normally touchy on the subject, John couldn't help but laugh seeing 'Michael' dressed up in a skirt and an orange tank top.  
  
"Nice outfit, Michael." John commented.  
  
"Thanks," said the so-called 'Michael' in a manly voice. The person wearing it took it off, and it was one of his friends Emily. Her boyfriend Clay walked over and put an arm around her. "Hey, John."  
  
"Hey. You aware that a opportunity-obsessed girl is trying to scare you guys outside?" John asked.  
  
"I kind of noticed. She's been pacing, probably waiting for a pervert to come and pick her up, the little hooker."  
  
- - -  
  
Eliza stared through the window. That mask. She glared at the girl that was wearing it. The first thought that hit her was to kill. No one imitates prey. She walked around the side of the house, saw a back porch and went through the glass door into the kitchen area, out of view by the six friends.  
  
She slid silently through the kitchen, finding a door leading to the dining room. From there, another one led in a part of the living room where there was stairs. Eliza went in, and looked at the six. Hiding in the shadows, Eliza was unseen. She quickly raced up the stairs very lightly, trying not to make the boards creak. Once there, Eliza went into a large bedroom and waited patiently.  
  
- - -  
  
At this same time, John and the other five had decided to use this time to use the Halloween sales at an advantage. One of the friends, Jeremy, had a constant need to dress up and scare kids. It was very amusing. They left, and none of them noticed the girl staring out the window at them, or the car parked by underneath the shadow of a tree.  
  
Eliza stared, not able to do anything as Michael slowly looked up at her and then simply followed slowly and stealthily, as if he was making fun of the fact she couldn't catch him even as he was going at this slow of a pace. Eliza's gray eyes narrowed.  
  
- - -  
  
The first stop was a Halloween store. Out of John's friends, (Emily, Clay, Natasha and Deryck) Clay was a major prankster and immediately steered the ford truck over when his eyes met the beautiful front door saying 'Mask sale.' His friends were pretty much individuals in their own ways. Emily was your typical blonde virgin girlfriend, depicted in almost all movies that has a sex-craved boyfriend. And this time, that boyfriend was Clay. Natasha was pretty anti-social and could be considered gothic by the way she acts. John only thought she was 'friends' with the others because he had constant access to Marilyn Manson CDs. Deryck was the nerd. Got good grades and wanted to be a lawyer, having the best chance to go to Harvard. Typical.  
  
As they stopped and got out, Clay ditched everyone by running.  
  
"You know he's going to try to scare us with a cheap mask, right?" Heather asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Yep." Deryck replied, as he saw the shadow of Clay move across the windows, desperately trying to find something. It was the first hour of morning and Halloween. The perfect opportunity to scare someone. They entered as the car of Michael pulled into the back. He opened the car door.  
  
- - -  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Heather practically screamed when Clay jumped out from an aisle wearing a werewolf mask and grabbing her throat lightly. Everyone else couldn't believe she actually let her guard down long enough for Clay to do this, and the lady at the counter glared at Heather satanically for screaming.  
  
As Clay was laughing his head off and Heather attempting to beat him up, Natasha searched for realistic vampire teeth. She found a good pair that was the glue-on type and smiled. Only five bucks. Good value. She read the instructions on the back as she walked, totally unaware of where she was heading. In the back of the store it was darker, and unintentionally and zombie-like opened a door to the outside.  
  
When the cold October air greeted her she looked up in surprise. Weird. Turning around and heading back in, Michael Myers walked by just in time to see the door close. He knew the door was locked by the sound it made, and turned a corner to see if there was another way in. He stopped, seeing a dark figure.  
  
Eliza Reeds watched Michael appear in front of her and inhaled, which sounded like a growl. What happened next she couldn't believe. Michael just turned back around like he didn't have the time for her. Rage building inside, Eliza immediately stomped forward. As she turned the corner of the store she ran right into Michael, who now had his knife.  
  
Eliza showed swift movement for once by increasing the space in between them. The night was cold except the sound of cars passing by in the front of the store and the crunch of leaves where Michael took an even bigger pace and raised his knife. Eliza dropped to the ground and felt the wind rush by as his knife nearly decapitated her. He aimed again and the blade hit the ground when she rolled, now clamping onto his leg. What happened next could be kind of funny through the eyes of someone watching.  
  
She bit his leg and tugged, and Michael fell flat on his back. If the curse didn't prohibit his talking, he most likely would have yelped. Eliza now went for his own knife that he was holding. Blood was on her teeth, and now you could see that the upper and lower canines had been filed into fangs. Michael tightened his grip on the knife, pushing her off very easily. In a swipe, her left upper arm had been cut.  
  
She leapt up and walked away briskly, once again resorting to escape. Michael sat up and watched her leave, now very confused, and looked at his now slightly bloodied leg. It didn't matter though, because he needed to kill John Strode and what little of the pain was gone.  
  
- - -  
  
"You know, that wasn't MY fault." Heather said, as Clay and Natasha went up to the counter to buy their items. The lady didn't say anything as she rang up the werewolf mask and vampire teeth, only glaring. John was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Thanks." Heather mumbled and walked away , Clay now prancing up to her side just to frustrate her. Emily, once again getting jealous pulled Clay away and clung onto his arm defensively. No one cared.  
  
"Now where to?" John asked, as they got back into the car.  
  
"I don't know. Drive around until you see something," Deryck said as Clay started up the car. They pulled out of the small parking lot and onto the desolate highway. They (more like everyone aside from John) decided to go visit Hillcrest academy. It was about an hours drive away, but it gave something to do. After all, it was only within the first hour of Halloween morning.  
  
A familiar car pulled out of the back parking lot, in silent pursuit. Time for 'the Shape' to begin its stalking again, like every other Halloween.  
  
Eliza watched as Michael and the others drive away, and quickly hopped into the manager of the store's car, and drove away as the same lady who glared came running outside to see her cheap car drive away messily.  
  
The hunt between two killers began. 


	4. Chapter three

3. At Hillcrest Academy  
  
In the car, that annoying 'right thur' rap song was playing. The only person that seemed to enjoy this was Emily, who was attempting to dance. While sitting down. It was stupid. Even her boyfriend was ashamed of this sight. They drove onto a highway that eventually led them onto a road with woods on each side. It wasn't exactly dense, but in about another twenty minutes it would be.  
  
"My god! I gotta switch this!" John leaned over and changed the station. It was now Creed, and he sat back down, satisfied.  
  
"Thank you." Clay muttered.  
  
"Oh, that's real nice, Clay. I'm your girlfriend and you're taking sides with them instead of me." Emily snapped, going into mad mode.  
  
"I just like this music better. It's not that I don't like you," Clay said back.  
  
The others groaned. Another argument was coming up. Natasha was putting on her vampire teeth, and it wasn't too easy when they moved unto a dirt road. One car followed. And then about thirty seconds later, another one did, too.  
  
Finally, Natasha got the teeth on and the argument was over, ending with lots of 'I love you' and whatnot. "So. . . Is Hillcrest even open for visitors at this time?" John asked.  
  
"Most likely not. At least we can get a look at it." Heather replied. Silence.  
  
They rode a while later until they were only about five minutes away to the Academy. It was still quiet, until everything was interrupted by a bang on the back of the car. Everyone was wearing their seat belts, or there would have been bodies flying out of the windshield.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Clay asked, looking behind them.  
  
John was already looking. And he almost threw up. A white mask was in a car behind them. Michael. Oh, shit. "SPEED UP! HURRY!" John shoved hard on Clay's seat. Those three seconds of looking at the mask motivated him to get the hell out of here. Another bang.  
  
"I can't!" Clay said, trying to accelerate, except the car didn't change speed. Another bang. Emily started screaming her head off, and finally, the car drove up right next to them and swerved. The huge ram made them go flying off of the road along with the other car. The other car rolled twice, while theirs only did once. On the side of the road, John looked up.  
  
Michael Myers. Coming out of the banged up car. John took one look at the knife and tried to get onto the other side of the car. Everyone was okay, and Heather seemed to be the only one that had also taken a look at Michael. The car was on its side, and when they tried to get across, their weight flipped them right-side up.  
  
"GET OUT!" He screamed as he and Heather climbed out. The others did, too, and Deryck turned around to see Michael only a few paces away. Screaming, he too started running for his life. Another car slammed on the brakes nearby. Someone climbed out.  
  
Screaming for help they ran to the person and stopped, seeing another knife and an all too familiar face. Eliza Reeds. She tried to slice John's throat who was in front, but he dropped to the ground just in time. And behind them was Michael. They were trapped in between them and a car, and the only way out could get them caught in less than a second.  
  
John, Heather, Clay, Emily, Natasha and Deryck stood huddled up in the center. John looked at one killer to the other. Something was wrong. Michael was eyeing them, except Eliza's gaze was on Michael. The larger murderer took a step forward, causing Eliza to step past the group and towards Michael. She lunged and Michael simply grabbing her arm and slung her to the ground.  
  
He walked towards them, and they ran off. Heather was panting as she ran down the road-side, and realized her boyfriend wasn't with her. "John?"  
  
She whirled and saw John only a few yards away from Michael and Eliza. He was watching them fight. Eliza was on her feet again and was hacking away at anything that was in front of her. And that was Michael. He was only hit once on the arm but showed no pain. Heather ran up, grabbed John and started running again.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She asked. John didn't answer, but watched and observed the fight.  
  
Michael once again shoved Eliza down into the dirt and stood over her, ready to kill. Eliza rolled and leapt out of the way and tried to get around him. He turned with her and now tried to grab her throat. But she ran and slammed into them. They both fell, and rolled down a hill. It got steeper and they both tumbled and fell, rolling over rocks and painful branches.  
  
They both landed in different places, not moving. An idea struck John.  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh, god! How could you survive that?" Deryck paced. They had broken into a room at the academy. Only a few scratches and bruises were the only injuries they had.  
  
It was a room that was probably a part of the school's basement. There was a single light, and it made the room look like sick shades of reds. Natasha was silent. Emily was shaking uncontrollably, Clay was just rocking back and forth. Heather was looking at John, who sat at a desk with a computer on it. The first thing he did when they came inside was go on that computer.  
  
He only clicked once or twice, but did a lot of typing.  
  
"What if that guy comes back?" Heather whimpered.  
  
"Or the girl. They couldn't have been killed from that fall, that's all I know." Deryck said.  
  
As they carried on a conversation, Heather walked over to John. "Are you okay? And what are you doing?"  
  
John continued to click. "I know how to stop Michael."  
  
She felt bad for her boyfriend. He had already gone through this earlier. Only he was hunted, while that was only a small encounter back there. She sighed. "How's that?"  
  
He didn't answer using his own words. He was reading from the web site, "Eliza Reeds. Born December 4th, 1982. Screw that stuff. Okay, Now here is when it gets good. 'Even though Eliza never spoke during the trial, because of witnesses and observations it seemed as though she killed because of a unidentified personality disorder. The cause of her killings was being obsessed with death, fear and gore. To satisfy her need she became a Coroner to look at things dead and to hurt them, as if killing. It wasn't enough. It was later found out that she had taken several people and did 'autopsy's' on them while she was alive. This later grew to a need. There were several pictures or articles on killers at her home. Ones that were crossed out were on her body count. She wanted to be the most feared killer of them all, and still had many people to go before being arrested.'"  
  
There was a silence. Everyone in the room had started to listen. "How does that stop Michael?"  
  
"That means," John informed her, "Is that if we get these two people in one room together they'd most likely try to beat the shit out of each other. I doubt it, but this girl might win. Or at least hurt the guy enough so we can take him out. Didn't you see the way she was staring at Michael? She came to Haddonfeild to get him."  
  
"Or she could just be stopping by to pick up breakfast." Deryck said. Everyone glared.  
  
"Well, I guess that can work. But from what you've told me, Michael is like the incredible hulk in a smaller package." Heather said.  
  
John shrugged. "What would you want? To put this girl in the same room with him, or use you as bait so we can reel him into a closet where the rest of us smack him with pillows until he dies?"  
  
Another silence. Natasha grinned. "I go for the pillows."  
  
"Shut up," Heather snapped. "For you, let's take out Michael."  
  
John smiled. "You're in. Anyone else?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Clay said. Emily only nodded, now that her boyfriend had decided to do this. Natasha smiled, showing her vampire teeth. A yes. Deryck bit his lower lip. "Fine. But I'm not getting killed because of your decision."  
  
- - -  
  
Michael sat up. He remembered falling from the hill because of the girl. The girl. Michael stood up, feeling the energy and strength returning to him. Looking around, he saw her. Still unconscious. The killer walked over, ready to stab the hell out of her. Michael loomed over her. She was so powerless, and he was so much compared to her. Michael raised the knife.  
  
Eliza's eyes snapped open, to see the knife flashing in the moonlight. First, surprise made her tense and remembering that this was Michael, she wouldn't let him take her life. She rolled to her side, the knife missing by probably a few inches. She got up and limping, walked into the more dense woods. Michael didn't bother following. He knew she would come back for him.  
  
- - -  
  
It was amazing that someone at Hillcrest didn't hear them break in. But now it didn't matter. Only about half an hour was spent there, and now they walked into the woods. The guard at the gate was luckily sleeping. John now walked outside on the small building where the guard was snoring. He smiled, remembering all of the times he and his friend would sneak out. And his girlfriend, Molly. Apparently, Michael scared her enough to make her move away far from Haddonfeild, and away from John.  
  
He and Heather climbed through the thorny rose bushes and emerged on the other side. All they had was one object each. Two knifes from the students kitchens. John helped Heather through, and they looked around then. Mist swirled, as if daring them to go further into the woods. Where two killers were waiting. "Are you SURE that you won't freeze up?" John asked worriedly, looking at Heather.  
  
"Sexist." She mumbled and when she noticed the look he gave her, Heather gave John a weak smile. "I mean, yes."  
  
"Right. Well, I'm going for Michael since I know him better. Remember, get Reeds into the gym."  
  
"Trust me, I will. Good luck." Heather said, and starting walking down the road.  
  
"You too." John called after her, not loud enough to awaken the guard. He set off into the woods, tightening his grip on the knife. Watch out, Michael. You might be strong, but you're not as smart as me. John stepped into the mist, and it separated. 


	5. Chapter four

4. Luring the Killers inside  
  
Natasha screamed when she turned the corner and ran straight into Deryck. He screamed too. "My god! Shut up before we get a fucking professor or someone to come by!" Natasha hissed.  
  
Deryck was still breathing hard from the shock. "Easy for you to say. You're used to these things."  
  
She pretended like she didn't hear him and paced down the halls of Hillcrest. While John and Heather were out there killer hunting, she was stuck making sure no one went inside the gym... With Deryck, heaven forbid. God, she needed some music badly. "I'm going."  
  
"What?! Where?" Deryck sounded pitiful.  
  
"I'm gonna find something." She snapped, quickening her pace. She heard Deryck make an odd noise behind her but ignored him, turning a corner and going down a hall.  
  
- - -  
  
She heard someone. Eliza stopped moving, her pain increasing. She needed to be moving her muscles, and letting the pain slowly stop. She looked up the road, using her above normal sight to see a girl. She recognized her. Eliza chose her steps carefully, stepping over twigs. Every step was correct until her foot hit a stick that was laying in the fallen, red leaves.  
  
- - -  
  
Heather whirled around, hearing something snap. She looked around frantically. She should have grabbed a flashlight. Thinking quick, she put the knife in between her pants and belt, like she wasn't armed and would look helpless. Now, she looked around carefully. There. She saw the figure, frozen and almost in mid-step. The way the figure was positioned, it was almost animalistic. By the shape, Heather knew it was this Eliza girl and forced a smile, while on the inside she was nervous.  
  
"Eliza, is it?" She called out.  
  
The figure took one step forward, making Heather's stomach lurch. Heather continued, "Wow. You're that pansy that's escaped from the loony bin, huh?"  
  
The figure seemed unaffected by these words until the next phrase. Heather had said, "Going after THE Michael Myers. Man, even I can beat up that little chicken shit without breaking a sweat."  
  
Eliza started walking, and soon made her way from the edge of the woods and unto the street. Heather started running but wouldn't stop her continuous shouts, "What? Am I insulting your boyfriend?"  
  
Eliza's pace quickened almost to a jog and Heather was actually beginning to get some amusement out of it. "I'm sorry. According to that limp you have, has little Mikey been abusing you lately?"  
  
- - -  
  
John walked through the misty woods determined. Michael had hurt his family and everyone that even made eye contact with them and therefore Michael would pay. Screw this, John thought and stopped walking. "Come on out, Michael!" He shouted.  
  
It echoed and John smiled to himself, as if crazy. "Michael? Are you scared or something?"  
  
He turned in circles, scanning the woods around him. Little did he know, Michael watched in the shadows. And then 'The Shape' revealed himself by walking up and behind John. When John turned around to face Michael, he screamed and landed flat on his ass. Michael only stared, as he scrambled up and walked backwards. "Come on, Michael! Come and get me!"  
  
Michael followed.  
  
- - -  
  
Natasha searched through the halls for any kind of room that can have any kind of music. Even something as stupid as rap would work right now. Once again, she was scared out of her mind when John busted through doors at the end of the hall. "Run! I've got Michael!" He was screaming and cackling all at once.  
  
Natasha dived for a room and watched as John passed, then a few long seconds later, the shape of Michael. She was holding her breath and finally started breathing when she couldn't hear John running any more. Oh, god! She wasn't gonna stay here!  
  
She burst open the same doors and started running somewhere she didn't really know. Natasha (even though she had just seen a killer up close) didn't want to bang on the guards small building to get charged with breaking and entering in. She crawled through the same thorny bushes and on the other side looked around her. Where to go? Everything was just woods and a part of the academy it would be impossible to get into. Taking the chance of perverts driving by, Natasha went down the road.  
  
- - -  
  
Clay and Emily had been having a make out session, when they heard a girlish scream. It's gotta be Deryck. "Don't worry, I'll check it out." Clay announced, and got up.  
  
Emily, on the other hand, was as white as a ghost. "But. it's got to be Michael."  
  
Clay flashed her a smile. "I bet Natasha just scared him again. That's all."  
  
Emily wasn't convinced, and in the tiny storage closet they were in, she bunched herself up in the corner and watched Clay leave. Outside, Clay looked left and right. John was running like a maniac in the opposite direction. "Hey, what are you doing back? And where's -"  
  
He turned just in time to see the white mask, except his eyes first fell on the knife. "-Michael?"  
  
The killer grabbed Clay's head and twisted back. The movement made it look like Michael had broken Clay's neck, but by bringing up the knife and slitting a giant gash into his throat, you could see that his neck wasn't broken. Clay was dropped unto the tiles of the halls, and quickly died. Blood pooled around him in seconds and seeped underneath the janitors closet.  
  
Emily whimpered, too scared to scream, as the red blood slowly made it's way into the closet. Outside, John saw Clay die right in front of his eyes. First he felt shock. Then the worst anger he had ever felt in his life. This time, Michael will die. Tonight. On his very own Halloween. The killer started following John, and now John slowed his pace, waiting for Michael to catch up.  
  
- - -  
  
Natasha was scared shitless when Heather came running into view. And then she saw what Heather was running from.  
  
"Natasha! Get your ass out of here!" Heather shouted, but Natasha only slowly backed away when Eliza came limping into view. Heather had to grab Natasha by the arm and start pulling. They ran down the road. "Where's John? Is he still out there?" Heather asked as they ran.  
  
"Michael's already in the academy," Natasha quickly explained, looking behind her at Eliza. The pain appeared to be gone from the leg injury, as the killer stared with the emotionless eyes at them both. "Is she gonna get us?"  
  
"Nope. It's funny actually. You can insult her as much as you want!" Heather cackled.  
  
Natasha just blinked. What the heck? Has everyone gone insane tonight?  
  
- - -  
  
Emily saw the door open and was about to scream when she realized it was Deryck. She leaped up and almost tripped over the nearly decapitated Clay. "He got Clay!" She screamed in his face.  
  
Deryck winced. "So I see. We have to help Heather out. I think John locked Michael in the gym already."  
  
"Where's Natasha?" Emily sniffed.  
  
"Probably somewhere safe. You know that she manages to find places that no one can find. Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and they started down the halls. He was right. Michael was in the gym.  
  
- - -  
  
The masked murderer looked around him. John had run out of the exit door, locking it. The doors were made of metal. Even though Michael had a lot of strength, he still couldn't break a hole and unlock it from the inside with that heavy of material, especially when it was three inches thick. So now, he stopped and looked around him. There were locker rooms on the far side. He headed over that way and entered into the boys first.  
  
All exit doors were locked. He got the same results with the girls locker rooms. Now, in the gym he just stood there in the center, waiting for the doors to open. And after time, they did. Two girls ran in. One of them held the door open while the other stood, waiting for another person to come in. And the Eliza did come in, easily falling for the bait of Heather as Natasha held the door open from a safe distance.  
  
It was that girl again. Michael watched, wondering what was going on but knew that one would try to get him again, and fail like the other three times. And that was what happened. Eliza stopped trying to get the two girls and headed in Michael's direction. He cocked his head to the side. When would she get the idea that he was stronger?  
  
- - -  
  
John ran straight into Heather and Natasha, giving Heather a quick hug. "Thank god!"  
  
Natasha just rolled her eyes. She really loved it how everyone was glad she was okay, too. They separated from their embrace, and Heather asked where everyone was.  
  
"Deryck and Emily are together, most likely. And... And Clay's dead. Michael got him," John slowly told her the truth and everything he had witnessed.  
  
Heather grew quiet. There was a long silence. "Shouldn't we find them, then?" Natasha asked.  
  
They left to search.  
  
- - -  
  
Michael grabbed Eliza by the arm in mid-air when she tried to leap at him and swung her. She went flying into the metal doors, and slid down. The doors opened a crack. Eliza stood up, slightly swaying and began walking again towards Michael. Only he was already by her by the time she stood, and he gave her another huge shove. Her back hit the doors again and metal groaned.  
  
Eliza realized what Michael was trying to do. He was using her to open the doors. On knees, she crawled away far enough from the doors so he wouldn't make her hit them again. Then she stood and turned around to see Michael. Now her anger was at its boiling point. She leapt up and grabbed his throat, landed on top of him, and now using both hands actually began to suffocate him.  
  
Michael attempted to get up, but earned a big scratch across the chest. Now knowing that her teeth and nails were sharpened, Michael thought he knew enough about her to finally get rid of her. Michael got to his feet and was knocked down again by a shoulder-tackle. Michael blindly stabbed in front of him, and made contact was flesh, although not sure where the knife had landed. He looked up to see he had cut a large gash in her shoulder and it was bleeding.  
  
Eliza made no noise. Her anger only grew along with the pain. She kicked him hard right in the side and the knife clattered to the floor. She dove for it and got it first. Now she had the blade. Michael was up again and saw she had the knife... But he was still stronger. Michael reached forward and tried to break her pale neck. She was easily lifted up off of the ground when he grabbed a hold of her neck and lifted, but slashed a deep cut into his arm. Michael dropped her, and she stabbed him again in the chest.  
  
Now, Eliza was ready to attempt to chop him into pieces.  
  
Arm excessively bleeding and useless, Michael took a step back, waiting for the pain in his arm to end. Now she took a leap and knocked him over into the same doors. This time they opened right in front of Natasha, Heather and John.  
  
- - -  
  
For a moment, both Michael and Eliza stared at the three. Then Emily, John and Natasha screamed and ran down the halls. Michael first got up and followed them, now focused on these three victims. Eliza dropped the knife and collapsed. Michael was a lot stronger than someone normal. She weakly attempted to blink, but her eyes slowly closed and everything grew black.  
  
TBC 


End file.
